My Butler Emotional
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Hello please read this. Its a CielxSebastian. M-preg story the full summary is inside since I couldn't fit it in here. Lovely Yaoi :) hehehe. Please have a look inside Lol RATED M for SMEX :)


**His Butler Emotional**

**Okay so this is my second Fanfic about CielxSebastian. This one is a bit strange lol please enjoy.**

**Summary: **After Ceils nineteenth birthday he reveals his feeling towards his Demon Butler Sebastian and they end up in bed. A few months later and several more fun nights Sebastian's starts getting ill; worried for his Demon Lover/Butler Ceil calls a doctor and get his Demon checked out. Sebastian and Ceil are completely shocked to find out that the Demon is pregnant; how will things change in the Phantomhive mansion once they reveal to the other servant's that Sebastian is a Demon, Pregnant and the Earls lover.

**Chapter One: Sick!**

Sebastian was getting dressed early this morning he had been unwell for the past three weeks and much to his dismay Ceil had ordered him to see a Doctor. He hated doctors a lot; they poked, prodded and jabbed you with things even Demons lose their patients at some point.

With a resigned sigh Sebastian put up his normal passive mask and left his room; walking quietly out of his Master's room so not to wake the young man Sebastian descended the stairs and went to preparing his Master's breakfast.

Sebastian heard the rustling of feet and immediately recognised them as the loud thumping footsteps of none other than Bard the houses destructive cook.

"Oh uh Sebastian good morning" Bard stuttered seeing the eerie Butler standing in his apron at the kitchen bench.

Sebastian turned and sent a small smile to the sleep ruffled cook "Good morning Bard" he answered.

Bard shuffled uncomfortably he was late again and he knew the Butler was going to scold him he just knew it "Uh I am sorry for being late my clock broke and I uh" Bard stuttered.

Sebastian sighed "I will overlook it today Bard" he stated simply continuing with his task.

Bard stared open mouthed at the Black clad Butler was that really it Sebastian was just letting him off the hook; oh my god this was his lucky day Bard nodded quickly scrambling out of the kitchen and down to the servants kitchen to have his breakfast.

Sebastian smiled to himself he had no idea why he had let Bard off the hook but he was just in such a good mood today he was determined not to let the other servants ruin it.

Mey-rin, Bard and Finny were all staring at the servant's kitchen table it was loaded with lots of delicious looking food; cake, sandwiches fully cooked meals and lots backed goods.

Bard noticed a small note and picked it up elegantly scrawled on the paper in Sebastian's handwriting was.

_Bard, Mey-rin and Finny I have prepared someone food for you please help your-self …. Sebastian._

Finny walked over and picked up a piece of cake tasting it "There's nothing wrong with it" he said with a smile.

"Then why has Mr Sebastian gone to all this trouble to make all this for us" Mey-rin piped up.

Bard bit his lip "The young master has some guests coming today a Dr Burk and Dr Revolve you don't think there to do with Sebastian do you" he asked eyeing the other servants.

They all thought the same thing 'is something wrong with Sebastian'.

Sebastian made his way up to his Master's bedroom to wake the Earl up from his sleep; at arriving he walked over to the table placing the tray upon it and opened the curtains. With a small sigh he approached the bed calling out gently "Master it is time to wake up".

Mismatched and sleep blurred eyes blinked open and a smile crept upon the Earl's lips as he saw Sebastian slightly leaning over him waking him from his sleep. In one fluid moment he reached up and grabbed the Butler by his arm flipping him onto the bed and was hovering over his surprised Demon.

Sebastian's crimson eyes were wide with surprise as he stared up at his handsome grown up Master; the boy was now twenty years old and slightly taller than Sebastian and was more firmly built and sturdy (still couldn't dance though).

Ciel smirked and leant down capturing Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss to which Sebastian returned of course. After parting over lack of air; Ciel looked down at his Demon Butler/Lover and smiled his cheeks were slightly pink and he lips were slightly swollen form being kissed.

"Good morning Sebastian" Ciel purred into the Demon's ear.

Sebastian smiled warmly "Good morning Ciel" he replied.

The moment Ciel heard his name slip from the Demons lips his face broke into a large grin; he loved it when Sebastian called him by his given name.

"You breakfast will get cold Ciel" Sebastian reminded "I made you a lovely sweet pastry this morning" he added.

Ciel smiled leaning down and kissing the Demon again "Your plenty sweet Sebastian" he murmured.

Sebastian smiled "Ciel" he said in a firmer voice "Out of bed and eat your breakfast" he instructed.

Ciel groaned his disapproval but knew better than to mess with his Demon; getting up Ciel got up and got dressed with help from Sebastian and sat down with the Demon to eat breakfast.

Ciel ate while watching Sebastian something seemed off about his Demon today and Ciel wanted to know what it was "Sebastian are you okay" he asked bluntly.

Sebastian looked up at Ciel surprised that he had been able to see something was wrong "I am sorry Master I had not realised that I was not concealing my feelings properly".

"You don't need to" Ciel offered "What is it" he asked more gently.

Sebastian sighed "I do not wish to see a Doctor" he said with a huff.

Ciel rolled his eyes "I told you throwing up every-day for two weeks is not something that should be ignored".

"I do not need a doctor I am fine" Sebastian countered.

Ciel narrowed his eyes "Sebastian am I going to have to order you to go see the Doctor".

Sebastian shook his head "No Ciel" he answered.

"Now I got you a normal doctor and a Demon Doctor so you will be checked out then you will get better" Ciel finished with a smile.

Sebastian nodded "Very well" he said rising from his seat.

"Wait" Ciel interrupted; Sebastian froze and looked at the young man "Did you throw up this morning" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Sebastian winced he was hoping that Ciel wouldn't ask him that "Yes I did" he mumbled.

Ciel sighed and pulled the slightly smaller man into his lap "Im worried about you" he admitted.

Sebastian sighed "I will be fine I am a Demon after all" he said rising with his trademark smirk upon his face.

Ciel rolled his mismatched eyes and smiled as Sebastian left the room; after cleaning for a while Sebastian heard the doorbell and went to answer it.

"Hello can I help you" he asked politely to the two people standing in the doorway.

A bubbly looking orange haired woman smiled "Hello my name is Dr Burk im here to see the Earl Phantomhive" she replied sweetly.

Sebastian's eyes feel upon the other and his eyes widened "Hello Dr Revolver" he said with a strained voice.

Revolver looked up at the Demon "Lucifer" he addressed.

"Sebastian" the Demon corrected.

Sebastian escorted the pair in and took them to the Earls study knocking gently he entered the two in tow.

"Master a Dr Burk and Dr Revolver are here to see you" Sebastian said evenly leading the pair in they sat as requested as Ciel swung around in his chair and greeted them.

"Thank you for coming" he addressed politely "Now why you have been asked here is for the purpose of finding out what is making Sebastian sick" he gestured towards his butler.

The woman doctor nodded and started first poking and prodding doing tests and taking blood; after she was finished she seemed disturbed "Maybe you should go first them we will compare" she asked quietly to the other doctor who nodded and started his examination.

Dr Revolver did his tests and the glared at the younger Demon "Lucifer I thought you knew better" he chided.

Sebastian stared at his old Uncle "Why what is it" Ciel asked.

"You're pregnant" Dr Revolver deadpanned.

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes both widened the orange haired doctor clicked her tongue "yes that is my assessment as well" she added.

Ciel recovered first "Is this common with Male Demons" he asked Sebastian's.

Sebastian looked away ashamed he had forgotten "Ah so it is" Ciel said moving over to the Demon and gently taking his hand "Don't worry Sebastian" he said softly.

"Ah so I take it you're the proud father" the young orange haired woman chirped.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the two doctors "Yes" he replied flatly.

Sebastian sighed "I will visit my mother" he said with another sigh.

"Why" Ciel asked.

Sebastian looked at him "To find out how I would go about terminating the child" he replied with a small sniffle.

Ciel's eyes widened and he shouted "NO" Sebastian looked at him surprised "You will not get rid of it" Ciel insisted.

Sebastian looked confused "You wish to have an heir with a male Demon" he asked.

Ciel smiled "If it's you then yes" he said softly.

Sebastian smiled genuinely "Very well" he said with an even bigger smile.

"What will your parents think Lucifer" Dr Revolver spoke up.

Sebastian froze and he cringed "Oh I forgot about them" he said quietly.

"Yes well wait until your father finds out that you are having a baby with a human" he insisted glaring.

Sebastian cringed again and shifted closer to Ciel who happily wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder's "Why is it such a big deal with you parents" he asked

Sebastian bit his lip "Uh did I ever tell you that my Father is the king of all Demons" he asked.

Ciel frowned "No I think it might have slipped you mind" he replied flatly.

"Uh Demons" the orange haired doctor asked.

Sebastian smiled "Yes young lady I am a Demon" he replied calmly.

She stared at him then grinned "Ha, ha very funny" she giggled.

Sebastian sighed and walked over to her smirking at her and casting a spell to make her forget then handed her over to a suspicious looking Bard and Mey-rin.

After that he returned to Dr Revolver "I do suggest you don't say anything to my parents" Sebastian told him.

Dr Revolver narrowed his eyes "You watch it Lucifer you might be a very capable Demon but you would still never beat me in a fight not in this condition anyway".

Sebastian's eyed narrowed "Want to bet" he insisted.

Dr revolver sighed "Find a nice human doctor and they will be able to deal with it" he said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ciel sighed and slumped rather ungracefully back into a seat "So I guess were going to have to tell the other servants that you're a Demon and Pregnant and my Lover" he muttered.

Sebastian nodded "Yeah I guess" he walked over to Ciel's beckoning arms and curled up against the taller man's chest.

Ciel sighed happily and kissed Sebastian's temple running a hand over the Demons still flat stomach; Sebastian smiled and nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck purring in content.

"Uh Young Master" it was Mey-rin's voice she walked in and stopped dead in her tracks Bard and Finny slightly behind them.

Sebastian snapped up to look at the door he was curled up in Ciel's lap; Mey-rin's nose was bleeding; Bard's eyes were comically wide and Finny was staring at the pair as if in confusion.

"Yes Mey-rin what can we help you with" Sebastian said calmly elegantly rising from his compromising position and gracefully gliding over to the three shocked servants.

Mey-rin still couldn't form words she was just holding a napkin to her nose and looked near fainting.

Bard was the one to break the silence "Uh Sebastian what's going on" he asked nervously.

"Bardory, Mey-rin and Finny I think it is time that you were told about the true origin of Sebastian" Ciel announced and gestured towards the couch.

The three sat Sebastian stood by Ciel's side; "Sebastian is not human" Ciel started.

All three gasped Ciel sighed and pulled off his eye patch "Sebastian your hand" he requested.

Sebastian did as he was told and pulled off his white glove and revealed the black contract mark "This mark on my eye binds me to Sebastian as you can see he has the matching one on his hand" the servants were looking confused "Sebastian is a Demon" Ciel said calmly.

"A Demon" Finny whispered staring terrified at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded "Yes I am a Demon; I made a contract with the young master when he was ten years old and have been with him ever since".

"When I had received my revenge my soul would belong to Sebastian" Ciel replied.

Mey-rin who now was finally able to talk again "You take peoples souls" she blurted out wide eyed.

"Yes I take peoples souls; mostly I eat them" Sebastian explained calmly.

All three pairs of their eyes widened "You want to eat the young Master's soul" they yelled in unison.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed angrily "No" he hissed "I do not" he added.

"But you just said" Mey-rin started.

Sebastian cute her off "I do not wish to kill or eat Ciel's soul".

"CIEL" they all shouted in unison.

Sebastian sighed slightly irritated; Ciel smirked "Yes Sebastian is a Demon and my Lover" he added.

Mey-Rin fainted; Finny turned slightly white; Bardaroy looked close to passing out.

**Okay so I hope that was okay :) lol the characters a little occ I know (sorry). LOL PLEASE REVIEW so I will know to continue or not :) bye see you next time.**


End file.
